Sid Phillips
Sidney 'Sid Phillips '''is the main antagonist of Pixar's first animated feature film, ''Toy Story. He was Andy Davis's sociopathic next-door neighbor (until Andy moved away) who liked to destroy and torture toys (especially the ones that belonged to his little sister Hannah) and/or feed them to his vicious dog, Scud till Sheriff Woody scared him out of his wits. He was not nice to his toys, his dog, or his younger sister. He is voiced by Erik von Detton. Personality Sid is a young, bratty, sarcastic, selfish and rude little brat who likes torturing toys just for fun. He likes to steal his sister Hannah's toys for experiments. Appearance Sid appears to be a 10-year old boy who wears a black t-shirt with a skull on it, blue jeans, and white sneakers. History ''Toy Story'' Sid is first seen with his pet bull terrier Scud and was trying to destroy a Combat Carl action figure and they both destroyed it together as a team. Sid was seen again when he and his family went to Pizza Planet and he saw the claw and got 3 prizes: Woody, Buzz Lightyear and one of the aliens. (Sid humming) (Buzz: Sheriff, I can see your dwelling from here. You're almost home.) (Alien: Nirvana is coming. The mystic portal awaits.) (Woody: Will you be quiet? You guys don't get it, do you? Once we go into Sid's house we won't be coming out.) (Scud barking) Whoa, Scud! Hey, boy! Sit! Good boy. (Scud growling) Hey, I got something for you, boy. (Woody: Freeze!) (Scud growls, panting) Ready, set, now! (Scud snarling) (alien squeaking) Hannah! Hey, Hannah! (Hannah: What?) Did I get my package in the mail? (Hannah: I don't know.) What do you mean you don't know? (Hannah: I don't know!) (sighs) Oh, no Hannah! (Hannah: What?) Look, Janie! (Hannah: Hey!) She's sick! (Hannah: No she's not!) I'll have to perform one of my operations. (Hannah: No!) (Woody: No, not Sid's room. Not there.) (Hannah: Hey give her back! Sid! Sid!) Oh, no we have a sick patient here, nurse. (banging on door) Prepare the OR, stat! (sinister chuckle) Patient is... prepped. No one's ever attempted a double bypass brain transplant before. Now, for the tricky part. Pliers! (Buzz: I don't believe that man's ever been to medical school.) (chuckles, imitates nurse) Doctor, you've done it! Hannah! Janie's all better now. (screaming) (Hannah: Mom! Mom!) She's lying! Whatever she says, it's not true! (Departing Footfalls) (Gasps, Shuddering) (Voice Quavering) (Woody: We are gonna die. I'm outta here! Locked. There's gotta be another way outta here. Hey, Hi there little fella. Come out of here. Do you know a way outta here? (Yells, Muttering, Gibbering) B-B-B-B-Bu-Buzz!) (Buzz: There are cannibals. (Gasps) (Buzzes) Maday. Maday. Come in, Star Command, send reinforcements. (Teeth Clattering) Star Command, do you copy? (Buzzing) I have set my laser to stun and kill.) (Woody: Aw, great. Great. Yeah, and if anyone attacks us, we can blink 'em to death.) He was later seen getting back to his house and Woody and Buzz were so surprised to see what Sid does to his toys. On the next morning Sid was doing something with Woody. Oh, a survivor. Where's the rebel base? Talk! I can see your will is strong. Well, we have ways of making you talk. (sizzling) Where are your rebel friends now? (sinister chuckle) (Sid's Mom: Sid, your Pop Tarts are ready!) All right! (sizzling continues) (screaming and he runs to the cereal bowl) (Buzz: Are you alright? I'm proud of you Sheriff. A lesser man would've talked to this torture.) He was then seen getting his rocket out of the mail and then he was extremely excited to see his new rocket called The Big One and then it started too rain. So he set his clock for the next morning and he went to sleep. Sid was seen again by waking up and was really excited to put the rocket on Buzz. He was trying to focus on the rocket but the toys came alive. Sid got so scared and Sid ran away from all his toys. The toys! The toys are alive! N-Nice toy. Aah! (Hannah: What's wrong, Sid? Do you wanna play with Sally?) (Sid whimpering) ''Toy Story 3'' Trivia *Sid is mentioned in Toy Story 2 while Buzz Lightyear and the gang are on their adventure to find Woody. *Sid is the only human character from the ''Toy Story ''series who knows toys are alive. *He is the first main villain of a Disney/Pixar film, especially because Toy Story is Pixar's first movie. *It is uncertain if Sid will be mentioned or appear in Toy Story's third sequel, Toy Story 4. Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Main Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Animated Villains Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Siblings Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Foiled villains Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Torturer Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Xenophobes Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Ruler Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Lord Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Slanderers Category:Knight Templar Category:Trickster Category:Rich Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Swordsmen Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Cheater Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Kid Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Bombers Category:Destroyers Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Killjoy Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Outright Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Mischevous Villains Category:Hammerer Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rogue Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Child Murderer Category:True Neutral